A vehicle's windshield wiper assembly is an important component of a vehicle since the windshield wiper assembly is responsible for cleaning the windshield of the vehicle for giving a clear view in front of the vehicle. Generally, the function of the wiper blade of the windshield wiper assembly becomes more important when the windshield of the vehicle is subjected to a variety of visibility limiting matters. This function becomes even more critical when the vehicle is in moving state. In a conventional windshield wiper assembly, a single wiper blade is used for wiping the visibility limiting matters (such as rain, water, snow, dust and other debris) from the windshield of the vehicle. The use of the single wiper blade for cleaning the variety of visibility limiting matters decreases the life of the wiper blade. Moreover, the quality of cleaning of the windshield also deteriorates with the use of a single wiper blade.
In recent times, many efforts have been made in the field of windshield wiper assembly for addressing the problems stated above. However, those windshield wiper assemblies have high configurational complexities and/or poor cleaning efficacy. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,384 discloses a vehicular window cleaning apparatus having a wiper arm, wiper blade and drive means therefore in combination with a scrubber for intensifying the cleaning effort of the wiper blade. The scrubber is detachably connected to the wiper blade. An adjustment means is provided for rotating the wiper blade relative to the wiper arm for selectively and sequentially positioning the wiper blade and scrubber against an associated windshield. The above prior art has configurational complexities for the purpose of cleaning the windshield and does not suggest multiple cleaning surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,006 discloses a rotatable wiper, substantially cylindrical in shape and adaptable for mounting on a conventional oscillating windshield wiper arm, comprising a plurality of radially-spaced, longitudinally-extending blade-pairs of resilient material formed around a flexible, heated shaft member for wiping moisture and other visibility-limiting matter from a vehicle windshield. As the wiper is drawn back and forth across the windshield by the wiper arm it is allowed to rotate freely on one pass and is locked with a blade-pair in perpendicular wiping contact with the windshield on the other, or return pass. Because of this unidirectional rotating action and the randomness with which the wiper rotates during its free-rolling pass, a substantially different blade-pair will be in wiping contact with the windshield during each locked pass. The wiper is heated by an electrical heating element located in the center of the wiper shaft and connected to an external power supply. The above patent provides for a single cleaning material used for cleaning the visibility limiting material and does not remove configurational complexities in the art.
Accordingly, what is needed is a windshield wiper assembly with reduced configurational complexities and capable of efficiently cleaning a variety of visibility limiting matter from the windshield of the vehicle.